


It Was Real

by DesperatePeaceOfSecrets



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Mother/son bond, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesperatePeaceOfSecrets/pseuds/DesperatePeaceOfSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, after knowing him for four days, my Magni roleplayer had to leave, so this is the one shot explaining. </p><p>Magni is the child of Amora the Enchantress and Thor in an Alternate reality/universe. He grows up to be the god of strength and wield Mjolnir against the enemies of Asgard.</p><p>The comics are confusing, it both happened and didn't happen, as Thor goes back in time to stop it happening. </p><p>My Amora remembers it both ways, and this is Thor taking her son and chance of happiness away from her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Real

“He's doing what?!” Amora spat at the attendant that had come to her. He cowered away, hiding behind her dress that she had yet to put on. Ignoring it now, she had no room in her heart for pretty silken things. “Who does he think he is? That utter oafish bastard!” Gut wrenching screams found their way out of her throat, as the energy she gave off shattered vases and bowls that decorated her quarters. Moving fast now, she watched as her attendant rushed off. Probably to warn Thor. Well let him know what's coming for him.

Out of her wardrobe came her leathers, her battle gear. Tying the knots with deft fingers on her corset, she had no trouble lacing it, before stepping into her skirt. The belt went around her hips next, creaking with the vicious speed that she tightened it. The snaps of the buckles, and she was done. Her breathing had now calmed, but only so that she could centre herself. Channelling that anger, she pushed it to the core of her, where it would add to the fires that fuelled her. 

Drawing out a tendril of that fire, the flames burned in the palms of her hand as she wound her way through Asgard's golden halls, she soon found the rift that Thor had just stepped through. Contrasting the rage that coursed through her, this motion was more tender. Reaching out with her right hand, she coaxed the remaining strips of the universe, attempting to weave them back into the fabric of normality. Finishing, she placed her hand at the centre of that weak spot, and pushed. And pushed. Placing both hands on that sweet area, she dug her toes into the floor, pushing with everything she had, but to no avail. He's sealed it. The voice crept in, fear striking at her heart. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Each no was punctuated by Amora throwing herself at the rip, colliding until her ears rang and her palms bled. “Please, Odin, no... PLEASE!” She collapsed onto the floor, and hurled magical bolts in desperation. “You, will, not, take, my, child from me again! Thor! THOR!” Her voice felt ripped in half, her heart smashed into pieces. Curling in on herself, sobbing, she cradled her head. Standing up, she beat her fists at anything, everything, smashing all that was in sight. 

Cupping her temples with her hands, she isolated the memories, all that had happened, her baby being born, and then taken, as well as this short time she'd had with him as a teenager, happy, talking about his father and mother together, how proud he was to show her what he could do with lighting, the sense of wonder and admiration that crossed his face when he watched her spells. She coated each memory in magic, preserving them in layer after layer of clear green cocoon. 

It happened. It all happened. Every second, every touch, no matter what Thor was doing in that universe, for her, it was real. 

When Thor stepped back through the veil, tired and bloody, Amora spat at him, aiming so that the saliva landed between his eyes. Her face was contorted in absolute rage, complete and utter disgust at the god before her. Charging at him, she pounded at his chest, sinking bolts of power into his torso. The Odinson grabbed her arms, her wrists and forced them together. He hoisted her up into the air, as she swung her legs out toward him, to connect her high heels with his flesh. She got one good kick in, and could see more blood flowing, before he cast her aside, her form connecting with the wall and then the floor.

“Listen here, witch.” His voice boomed over the top of her crumpled body, as she moved slowly onto hands and knees, her limbs barely taking her. “And you heed me well. There was reason my father ended that version of reality. I sought to end it properly this time. A realm ruled by me and you, to be inherited by a son of yours?! Pah, you are the enemy of Asgard, my enemy, and a son by you would be worse.”

“You never spoke to him!” Amora hissed from her vulnerable position. “He was like you. He had power over lighting like you, he showed me. He was so proud that he could be like his daddy. All he wanted was to one day wield Mjolnir and keep the nine realms safe. He was real Thor! And you took him from me, again. He was his father's son, only he knew love too! He was doing you no harm! How is that worse than Odin?!”

Thor approached, and moved as if to strike her again. Thinking better of it, he lowered his hand. “I would still suffer you for a queen.” Moving with purpose, he exited, leaving her there. When he reached the door, however, he heard Amora's whisper. 

“I was never your or Asgard's enemy. You forget, when Ragnarok fell, I died saving you. You have hardly repaid me kindly.” A thump sounded, and as she fell to the floor in a faint, Thor left.


End file.
